Don't Dream It's Over
by dreamsofthingsthatneverwere
Summary: At Hogwarts, the war rages on. Her friends laying dead around her, Hermione believes that all is lost. If only she could turn back time.. Finding herself in a world very different to the one she had left, Hermione has one task to do - kill Tom Riddle before he becomes Lord Voldemort. But that handsome teen, the one who smiles so brightly at her - he can't be the Dark Lord, can he?
1. Chapter One - Falling

Death. Tragedy. Loss. A continuous cycle of never ending despair. She runs through the chaos ensuing around her, desperate to find her best friends, to say a last goodbye. She knows it's over. Tripping over unidentifiable bodies, she sees a figure in the distance, a gangly teenager with bright red hair, beside a smaller blonde girl, battling against the sadistic bitch who had killed Sirius only two years before. Ron and Luna…they were no match for Bellatrix. Hermione pulls out her wand to help, but it's too late. A flash of green light strikes them both, and they're falling…falling.

A cackle, a manic smile from the evil witch who murdered them. With nothing in her mind but revenge, Hermione takes a breath, points her wand calmly and utters the words she hoped she'd never have to.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she bellowed, stopping Bellatrix dead in her tracks, wiping her miserable existence off the face of the planet. But the pain didn't stop - revenge didn't help. Ron and Luna were still dead, and nothing could bring them back. And they weren't the only ones. Straightening up, she could see the mountains of bodies rising and rising forever growing. _It's not possible._ She thought to herself. _We can't be losing this badly…_But they were outnumbered. Hoards of Death Eaters attacking the school, attacking children as young as twelve, attacking her friends. She saw the bright red head of Ginny hit from behind by another flash of green light, and she was falling…falling.

_THIS CAN'T GO ON! _She thought desperately, _there __**must**__ be something I can do…_and then she ran into the one boy she depended on, the one everybody depended on.

"I have to die," gasped Harry. _What? That can't be possible-_"If I die, you're all safe, it's all okay…" Hermione shook her head.

"All of us?" she turned her head, and immediately Harry understood. His best friends. The love of his life. His surrogate family. All dead. A scorching pain burst through his forehead, and he began to collapse.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, but he was falling, falling. Her whole world, falling.

_To think it all started with a boy, just like Harry, just like Ron. How could a boy turn into something so evil? How could one person tear the world apart? If only he had never existed, if only someone had ended his life, before he grew into a power crazy psychomaniac…_and then she understood.

She rushed into the school building, avoiding falling debris, and she came to a halt outside the room guarded by two stone gargoyles.

"Let me in! Let me see him!" she cried, pushing them aside and rushing up the staircase to the Headmaster's Office. She tripped, and ended up sprawled on the floor, looking up to the portrait of the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he said, his eyes twinkling, "I thought I'd be seeing you. You worked it out then?"  
"Yes! Yes I did, I know what I have to do! Will it work?" she gasped.

"It will work, as long as you do the right thing…" replied Dumbledore thoughtfully. "You still have it?"

Hermione withdrew a chain from around her neck.

"Good, good. Well, Miss Granger, you know how it works…" she nodded. "And Hermione? Good luck. I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

With that, Hermione placed the tiny hour glass charm on the palm of her hand, and tapped it with her wand.  
"_Retro Tempus," _she whispered, and the sheer magic of the object made the room glow, and sparks floated around her head. Her surroundings began to turn, faster and faster, and she concentrated on a date. Her head spinning, she closed her eyes, and then she felt herself falling, falling.

She landed with a thud on a freshly mown lawn. Inhaling the scent deeply she looked up. Towering in front of her was the majestic sight of Hogwarts castle, untouched by the Dark Magic of the battles that Hermione had witnessed, looking grander than it had in years. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, a haughty, angry voice.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

She turned, shaking nervously, and nearly fainted at the sight. Stood in front of her was none other than a sixteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle…and he did **not** look happy.


	2. Chapter Two - Stranger

**A/N Thank you so much _MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS__, __parallelheart2014_and _Ex Oblivione_for reading/reviewing/favouriting the story after only the first chapter, it means so much to me! :-D  
*Virtual hugs to you guys and anyone else who's actually reading this!***

**Anyways, on with the story :-)**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Junior Dark Lord repeated, a menacing look in his eyes.

"Um…coming to school?" said Hermione cautiously, hoping he wouldn't see past her confusion. She had meant to travel to 1926, the year of his birth, but here he was as a teenager. For someone as intelligent as Hermione, it was ironic that her first ever error turned out to be one as big as this - he wasn't supposed to be able to defend himself!

"Nice try," he said, bringing her back to earth, "But firstly, you don't go here, secondly, you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards, thirdly, you fell out of the sky for God's sake! And fourthly…it's the summer holidays, you wouldn't be here anyway. So I'll ask you again: **what are you doing**?"He looked smugly down at her, with a smirk on his face that could rival Malfoy's anytime. Hermione realised it might be a good idea to stand up - sprawled on the floor with her enemy above her wasn't exactly the best place to be.

"If it's the summer holidays, what are _you_ doing here?" she retorted, pleased to see the smile wiped off his face for a moment.

"Special case…" he trailed off.

"Well then, so am I,"

"Hmmph". _Ooh, it's satisfying to leave He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named speechless._ Hermione thought, her innocent smile becoming even bigger. "So what's your name?". She knew his name of course. Members of the Order had begun to refer to him as Riddle, towards the end, what with the taboo on 'Voldemort'. They refused to be scared of his name alone, so 'Riddle' was the only thing they could call him. After all, as she always said, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.

"I'm Riddle. Thomas Riddle. And you are…?"

"Hermione..." she trailed off, trying to think of what to call herself. Somehow it didn't seem sensible to let him know she was a Muggleborn. _Don't know why,_ she thought sarcastically, _Oh yeah, he's a homicidal maniac towards 'Mudbloods'._

"Granger? You're not Hermione Granger, she's in third year"  
_Wait, what? Hermione Granger? That's __**my**__ name; there __**can't**__ have been another Hermione Granger at Hogwarts. I have magical ancestors. So what's going on?  
_"I'm waiting!" Riddle demanded. And Tom Riddle was not one to keep waiting.

"Estrano," she decided on finally. It would do. Itali-

"You're Italian?"

"What?"  
"Estrano, Italian for stranger" _God he's good. No one back home would've known that.  
_"Oh…right. Yes, I'm quarter Italian. My grandfather's side" she improvised, "Pureblood, of course". His face darkened at this. _What've I said wrong? He __**likes**__ purebloods, right?_

"Of course" he muttered darkly, "Well, if you are a new student, either go see Headmaster Dippet or come back in two weeks. If not, go back to Italy or wherever the hell you came from,"

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because some girl falls from the sky, claims to be a student without any explanation, and then insults my blood status?"  
"Insult it? I did nothing of the sort! How was I supposed to know your blood status? You're Slytherin, and no offense but you seem like the pureblood type!" Hermione raged.

"How do you know I'm Slytherin? And what exactly is the pureblood type?"

"Your robes?" Hermione said cooly, gesturing at the green trim that indicated his house, "And the pureblood type? Arrogant, thinks they own the place, too sly for their own damn good, thinks they're smarter and better and richer than everybody else in the whole damn world!"

Riddle fumed for a moment, then said quietly,

"Don't presume to know me. Don't just assume I'm like everybody else. I'm not. I've-I've always been different,"  
"Sorry," Hermione whispered, terrified. Strangely enough, he hadn't reached for his wand yet. _Thank heavens for small mercies…_

"Oh, and I don't know about the other…_attributes_, but yes, I do tend to be 'smarter than everybody else in the whole damn world'. For instance, I can tell you've come from a long way away, not Italy, further. You've lost someone you love, maybe more than one of them, I can see it in your eyes. You're tired, tired of fighting, tired of trying to change something you can't change, tired of nothing you do ever working. You're lost. You might be kidding yourself that you're still trying, you're doing your best but in reality you're running, running away. You have secrets, Hermione Estrano, secrets that **I will find out about**" he gasped for breath. "See you when term starts, Estrano,".

She watched as he walked away up the sweeping lawn to the castle. She blinked. _What just happened? _She asked herself.

She had thought she was aware of Tom Riddle's past. She thought she knew. But he was nothing like the boy she had been warned about, none of the bewitching charm that had fooled everybody. He was a riddle. And in comparison with everything he had deduced about her, it seemed like Tom Marvolo Riddle was the stranger.


	3. Chapter Three - Memories

**A/M Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it means a lot! *sends virtual chocolate frogs to you all* :-)**

Hermione watched as Riddle left, shaking her head in astonishment. Tom Riddle was nothing like she'd expected - and she knew there would be more surprises to come. For now though, there were more pressing matters. She was stuck, in August 1942, without anyone who could help her. She felt sure that all the teachers she had trusted were far too young to be teaching in 1942, most of them hadn't even been born. There was only one wizard who she felt she could trust with the information of her travels in time, with her history. She broke into a swift jog towards the castle. Entering through the grand double doors, she marvelled at how nothing seemed to have changed. The place was almost identical to when she'd first walked through those doors, five years ago for her, but in this reality, around fifty years in the future. She made her way towards the Transfiguration area of the school and came to a halt in front of the door of the office. Before she could knock, it flew open, revealing a tall man with a twinkle in his eye, and hair so red he could be mistaken as a Weasley.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione blurted out. She saw the merriment on her Professor's face be replaced with confusion.

"Ah, I don't believe we've met…"  
"No…sorry sir…my name is….well it's complicated…"  
"I'm not sure I follow, Miss…?"

"Estrano…well, Granger technically but I called myself Estrano because I met him and I panicked and…"

"I'm still not sure what you're getting at, Miss Estrano-Granger, but would you like to come in? I always find my mind is clearer after a nice cup of tea," Dumbledore smiled, but his confusion still showed through. Inspiration hit Hermione.

"Oh, do you still have the Pensieve? I mean…do you have it yet? Oh, I don't know!" exasperated, she flung herself down onto a comfortable couch. Dumbledore disappeared for a moment and returned carrying a large basin full of a silvery substance.

"I believe this is what you're referring to?" he placed it down on the table. "I'm guessing you believe your memories can provide much better explanation than yourself right now?"  
"Yes sir, thank you," Hermione stood, withdrew her wand and placed it to her temple. Long silvery strands of memory were pulled out and placed into the bowl before her. Dumbledore glanced at her for a moment, attaining her permission before stepping forward and plunging into the cool liquid. He stood in awe as the memories unfolded before him.

_A stern looking witch appearing on the doorstep of a Muggle neighbourhood. "Mr and Mrs Granger, I know this will come as quite a shock to you, but your daughter is a witch…"_

Another memory, an image of himself, but much older, with half-moon spectacles and long white hair, greeting a new batch of students. He seemed to focus most of his attention on a scrawny young boy with round glasses, messy dark hair and a lightning bolt scar across his forehead.

_That same boy, looking perhaps a year older, laid in a hospital bed. A conversation that seemed to be about a dark wizard. Voldemort. For reasons unknown, the very name sent shivers down his spine. Three words that seemed to terrify the boy. "He will return". _

_Brief flashes of memory. Hermione petrified, the messy haired boy clutching a body, shouting "HE'S BACK!". A battle at the Ministry of Magic, the boy again, explaining about a type of Dark Magic known as a Horcrux. And then, a body, falling from the astronomy tower. His body. A shining green emblem glowing ominously in the sky above. A war. People dropping dead at every turn. Terror. And in the midst of it all, the girl was walking into the castle with purpose. Up stone steps into the Headmaster's office where a portrait, his portrait, hung on the wall. The girl pulling out an hourglass on a chain and holding it on her palm. _

_Another flashback, to a thirteen year old being given this object, being told "This is a time-turner, you can use it to travel back in time. Only use it when it is completely necessary". _

_Back to the image of his own portrait. Giving the girl a mission._

Dumbledore understood. The girl - Miss Granger, was it? - had been sent back in time, to destroy the person who had destroyed her own world, before he had a chance to.

An evil wizard, in his final years at Hogwarts? That could only mean one person.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle.**


	4. Chapter Four - Changes

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but I've had GCSEs, horrible things. Anyway, this chapter's really just a filler, I swear the next one will be better! As always, read and review please!**

"Riddle" Dumbledore breathed as he turned back to the bushy haired girl in front of him. "It's him isn't it? He's the one who turned bad…"  
"Yes, sir," replied Hermione, pleased to have been understood so quickly, "There was a prophecy. My friend Harry Potter was the Chosen One, destined to kill him, so Voldemort targeted us. And now Harry's dead…they're all dead!" she choked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Miss Granger…" Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye even brighter, "Not yet. **You** can save them."

He bustled around the room, muttering manically. He stopped and turned.

"Now, your appearance will have to be changed of course, you look far too much like your aunt,"

"My aunt?" questioned Hermione. She couldn't understand where this was coming from. First Riddle mentioned a Hermione Granger in third year, now Dumbledore seemed to be convinced she had magical relatives too.

"Ah, sir, I'm a Muggleborn…I couldn't have an aunt at Hogwarts!"

"That's what you think," replied Dumbledore cheerfully. "I can only assume you're the granddaughter of her Squib brother. He was adopted, you know, too much shame on the family. Nasty business…"

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. It certainly explained a lot about her magical abilities. "So what do you suggest we do about my looks?"  
"_Amendum_" he whispered. "Look in the mirror, Miss _Estrano_"

As she turned to look at the mirror, it took her a moment to register that it was her own reflection staring back at her. Her trademark mass of bushy brown curls was replaced with a sleek coppery do, and her chocolate eyes stared back a new light blue. Everything about her was different, from the straighter teeth to a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Astonishingly though, it still felt like a look that was very _her_.  
"I look a bit like my mum…" she whispered, "But the eyes and freckles are my dad's side…how?"

"Magic," smiled Dumbledore, "can do extraordinary things. All I did was jumble up your gene pool a bit. This is what a sister of yours might look like…same parents, different aspects,"

"I love magic," grinned Hermione.

The next few hours were spent organising her cover story. She would claim to have been home schooled in London, evacuated to Hogwarts because of the Blitz. Proving her competence in magic with a few advanced spells, Dumbledore agreed that Hermione could simply start in seventh year. This was no problem for Hermione of course, she'd mastered 7th year work back when she was fourteen. There was only one issue she had with the whole set up…

"No, no way, I am NOT being Sorted again!" she growled angrily.

"The Headmaster will make you do it, you've really no choice in the matter! And besides, it could be…useful…"  
"What could an old hat tell me that would be of any use?"  
"Ah, Miss Estrano…" he whispered, "If only you knew…".


	5. Chapter Five - Whispers

**A/N Hey everyone, long time no…write?  
I really have no excuse for not updating, but maybe a few more reviews might motivate me a bit *nudgenugde* :P  
Anyway, thanks as always for reading :-)**

As she followed the gaggle of eleven year olds down the middle of the Great Hall, Hermione could feel the eyes following her.

"_Who is she?" _people whispered, _"What's she doing here?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes. People never seemed to have better things to worry about, even if a war was going on around them, the arrival of a new person would always incite gossip.

She waited patiently for the new first years to be sorted, then Albus Dumbledore got to her name.

"Estrano, Hermione", he called out.

She approached the Sorting Hat, suddenly nervous. What had Dumbledore meant when he said she'd be surprised by the Hat? She placed it cautiously over her head, to be met with…silence? That couldn't be right…

_Hello? _she thought. She had no idea if that was the correct way to communicate with a sentient object that was reading your mind, but rather that than speak out loud and look like an idiot.

_Sorry, Ms Granger, I was…shocked. I've never witnessed a mind like this. The things you know, the things you've seen. Why, you could almost challenge Dumbledore! Now I need you to listen very carefully. I've expected this for a while, since the prophecy given to me by young Ms Trelawny._

_Trelawny? Prophecy? _questioned Hermione urgently. _Another one?_

_Yes my dear, but this one…**this one** concerns **you**, not your friend Mr Potter. No time to go into details, but you must know that you're taking the wrong approach. You can't help now, you're too late, far too late. The most you can do is learn what has already passed, and how to stop it. No, you must go back to the beginning. Back to the time when He was eager to learn, not eager to abuse that knowledge. You must go back. I can help you. Do not be alarmed. Now hold still._

At this, the world in front of her began to blur. The faces disappeared, replaced with a whirlwind of colour and movement. As suddenly as it began, it stopped.

_There, that's better. This is a time you can change, you can help. The first of September, the year young Mr Riddle is due to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has not yet been corrupted by the world of the Dark Arts, there is still hope. Just remember Miss Granger, that happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light. Even if that darkness is within a person. Go on Miss Granger. Get on the Hogwarts Express, make new friends, allies. I will see you again later this evening to be sorted properly. The amendments Mr Dumbledore has made to your appearance will still hold. You'll appear younger, and no one will see you for who you truly are. Speaking of which, I believe a new pseudonym is required. Really Ms Granger, was 'Estrano' the best you could come up with? From now on, you will be known as Elizabeth Merlin. Go forth, Ms Merlin. And let there be light._

With a flash, the empty Great Hall disappeared around her, replaced by the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Blinking around her at her surroundings Hermione realised that the first thing she needed was a plan of action. Starting as a First Year again she would need new supplies, books and robes, not to mention figuring out her cover story.

Several hours later, she was stood at King's Cross Station, weighed down with a trunk full of school supplies, not to mention a few more unusual texts. Running through the wall to Platform 9 3/4, she came upon the sight of the Hogwarts Express, looking exactly the same as it always had done, awe inspiring and majestic. With people jostling past her, she nearly didn't hear the voice behind her saying "Hello, Hermione!". She turned, and saw practically the last person she was expecting.

"Luna?".


	6. Chapter Six - Friends?

**A/N As always apologies for the delay! Again, thanks for the reviews, and I apologise that the story's been a bit confusing so far, it's confusing me too! Based on a premise that 'Time is not a line, it's a big wibbly wobbly ball of timey wimey stuff', naturally it will be confusing!  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Thanks, G.**

_Several hours later, she was stood at King's Cross Station, weighed down with a trunk full of school supplies, not to mention a few more unusual texts. Running through the wall to Platform 9 3/4, she came upon the sight of the Hogwarts Express, looking exactly the same as it always had done, awe inspiring and majestic. With people jostling past her, she nearly didn't hear the voice behind her saying "Hello, Hermione!". She turned, and saw practically the last person she was expecting._

_"Luna?!"._

Hermione began to panic.  
"What are you doing here?!" she hissed, pulling Luna into a small alcove in the wall of the Platform. "How…? Why…?". For once lost for words, she began to run through any possible solutions in her head, each more crazy than the last. Had Luna travelled back in time the same way she did? _She couldn't have_, _I have the only remaining Time-Turner… Then how?!_

"Don't worry, I confuse myself too!" came Luna's dreamy voice. "You know me in the future, but I'm here too. I'm everywhere at every time. I think…"  
"That makes no sense!" Hermione snapped impatiently. "How did you know who I was? I don't look like me!".  
"Well why wouldn't I know you? Really Hermione, you're making no sense!". Luna turned and skipped along the platform, swinging her trunk and whistling a tune that Hermione was sure wouldn't be written for another few decades. The blonde disappeared onto the train; Hermione sighed in exasperation and followed her. Her logical mind had never quite understood the concept of Luna Lovegood, and probably never would.

Half way through the journey, the girls jolted awake as a scream sounded from the compartment adjoining them. Hermione jumped and ran to the door, reaching it just in time to see a scrawny little boy literally thrown into the corridor by an older student.

"We don't want filthy little Mudbloods like you sitting with us!" snarled the older one, as the younger one burst into tears. The boy and his friends began to pummel the boy on the ground, till he lost consciousness.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Hermione, pushing through the small crowd which had gathered around the boys. "You're such a bully, what has he ever done to you?! Look at you, picking on a First Year! Do you have no shame?!"

The crowd turned around, gobsmacked. Hermione gulped, remembering that she was pretending to be a First Year herself, and as such shouldn't be standing up to bullies. As she pondered whether to run or stand her ground, she noticed a glimmering Head Boy badge on the bully's chest. _Could things get any worse?_

"And what do you want, little girl? Is this your boyfriend? Are you another filthy Mudblood like him? Do you need to learn your place too?"

"Hmmm, funny that you're resorting to Muggle methods, when you claim to be so pure!" Hermione spat at the Head Boy. She could see no way out, so she turned to what she did best - quick thinking. She whipped her wand out.

Two minutes later, she was dragging unconscious boy into her compartment, leaving a gaggle of Seventh Year Slytherins in the corridor under the Jelly Legs Jinx.

"_Ennervate_," she whispered, pointing her wand at her fellow First Year.

"Hello, are you okay?" she asked. The boy, bewildered, nodded at her. She held her hand out to help him up, and he flinched away.  
"Don't worry, I won't hit you! I'm not like them!" she reassured quickly, "What's your name?". As the boy sat up, she was able to take a proper look at him. Black hair. Dark eyes. Would have been incredibly handsome, if not for the puffy redness from his tears.

_Oh good Godric…_

"My name's Tommy…." he whimpered, "Tommy Riddle…"

Hermione did her best not to laugh. **This **was the Dark Lord? Lord Voldemort? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who?

A little boy whimpering on the floor of a train?

Sometimes, it seemed like fate was having a laugh.

It was just bizarre. The difference between the Tom Riddle Hermione knew, or even the Tom Riddle she'd met before, in 1942, was incredible. What had happened to this young boy to make him so…evil? _And how can I stop it from happening? _Hermione's mind suddenly came to a standstill. Since when was she trying to save Tom Riddle? She had come with the objective of killing him! But looking at the boy in front of her, she knew it would not be possible. _He just looks so innocent, so…cute?  
_Hermione shuddered, trying to erase the image from her head. The thought of a cute Dark Lord was just wrong!  
Is it even possibly to change him? Maybe he could grow up to be…well, a nice person!

She recalled the advice of Dumbledore, and the Sorting Hat.

_Do what is right._

She knew now what 'right' was. And it began with befriending the lonely little boy in front of her.


	7. Chapter Seven - Dark and Light

Hermione believed there was no sight more beautiful than Hogwarts on September 1st. Even after six years living in the castle, the sight still filled her with awe. She glanced at the others in her boat, who were all staring gobsmacked at the magnificence. A small dark haired boy with aristocratic features reminded her oddly of Sirius. _Probably a Pureblood relation. _Almost as if he had read her mind he snapped out of his stupor and held out a hand.

"I'm Alphard Black!" he exclaimed, "I know, weird name right? It's a star," he pulled a face, "weird family tradition. What're your names?" Hermione laughed to herself at his high spirits. _You can see where Sirius got his inner Marauder from._ As she thought, Luna's eyes got even dreamier than usual.

"Ariella Felicity Caron," she smiled, "It's a moony name - we match! And a lovey name. That doesn't match…oh well!"

Hermione groaned. It seemed Luna had had a bit too much fun with making a pseudonym - basically choosing names related to her real one. _Mind you, we're sitting in a boat with 'Lord Voldemort' - nothing is weird in comparison to that!_

As Tom and Alphard introduced themselves to each other, Hermione observed carefully. It was odd, how these two boys from notoriously dark families were sitting and giggling! _Maybe Dumbledore was right - there really is light in everyone._

o O o

As the group of First Years entered the castle, a ginger man in bright green robes bounded up to them. "Come on, come on, in you come!". He proclaimed gleefully. "Welcome to Hogwarts! You're all about to be Sorted into your Houses, which are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Wherever you're Sorted though, I'm sure you'll all be excellent friends,". His eyes seemed to flicker over Riddle briefly, but almost immediately darted to Hermione and winked. "Come on then!".

At that, he strode into the Great Hall, grabbed the Hat from the rickety old stool and plonked it onto someone's head.

"ZABINI, Ludo!"

The other students immediately ceased talking, and old Headmaster Dippet looked as though he were tasting something extremely sour.

"RAVENCLAW!". As one table burst into applause, Hermione whispered to those close to her.

"What about the song?!".

"Well, it's Dumbledore, you see…" Alphard murmured back, "He never really does things by the book. My sister told me last year he charmed the Hat neon pink and made it sing in opera style!".

They giggled, and began to watch the Sorting. After Zabini's Sorting was followed by Yaxley's and Turner's, it became clear what Dumbledore was doing.

"He's Sorting backwards…maybe the Flitterflies got into his ears?" asked Luna, as Riddle's name was called.

"Good luck, Tom!" cheered Hermione. The boy looked back at her in disbelief that someone had genuinely wished him well. Hermione was just as shocked, however. Caught up in the excitement, she had forgotten just who this boy was…

Five minutes later, the Hat shouted "Slytherin!", rather tiredly. Tom, oddly enough, looked rather miserable. _What's that all about? _Thought Hermione, though she gave him an encouraging smile. _It's almost like he was arguing with the Hat! That's…interesting…_

In no time at all, Hermione was approaching the Hat herself.

"Ah, Miss Merlin-Granger - whatever you're calling yourself now! Our resident time traveller… A rather cunning plan, isn't it?" Hermione sniggered. She could see where this was going.

"SLYTHERIN!". She jumped off the stool, wandered to the correct table and seated herself alongside Riddle. The clipped applause from Slytherin was wildly different from the cheers students from other houses got. _Welcome to the snake pit. _

Luna's Sorting bemused many students in the Hall, and stunned the Slytherins into silence. As she skipped towards the front, she sent a grin at Hermione, then balanced cross legged on the stool. Before the Hat even touched her head it erupted.

"AHHH, YOU! Slytherin, definitely Slytherin!"

Hermione allowed a laugh to escape her lips, and before long Riddle was laughing too. She recalled her and her friends' short attempt at Occlumency and Legilimency. Luna's mind was definitely not a place you wanted to spend much time.

Eventually they were joined by the last new Slytherin, Alphard, and the Hat once more opened its brim. This time, however, was the more expected warbling of it's song.

_Welcome, students, new and old,_

_To this noble school,_

_Though I'm just a talking hat,_

_Don't take me for a fool!_

_I see things that others don't,_

_Deep in your minds, hidden._

_So heed my words, take great care_

_And do as you are bidden!_

_Darkness lies amongst you,_

_Though outweighed by light,_

_There comes a time when all you here_

_Must choose what is right._

_One day, all four Houses -_

_United will you stand,_

_You shall work together,_

_To change what Fate has planned._

_Gryffindors have courage_

_To defeat all their foes._

_Hufflepuffs are loyal friends_

_To help you with your woes._

_Ravenclaws can easily solve_

_Each problem which they face._

_Slytherin's resourcefulness_

_Means nothing goes to waste._

_When these Four become one,_

_And each person does unite,_

_Dark will be defeated to_

_Bring Hogwarts into Light._

After a smattering of applause, the Feast appeared, amid much speculation about the song. The name 'Grindelwald' was whispered by many around the Hall, along with talk of a spy, but Hermione alone understood the true meaning of the song. She knew now what her task was, and it didn't involve killing Riddle any more. So, she began to try and involve him. Though he didn't contribute much to the conversation, Hermione got the sense that he was a bit overwhelmed. The gleam in his eyes was that of a hungry boy who had never had it so good, not the psychopath she had expected. After an uneventful meal, the group retired to the Common Room, and stayed up talking till late. After exhausting themselves with chatter, Alphard, and then Luna, returned to bed, leaving Hermione and Tom alone together. They sat in companionable silence for a moment, until Tom spoke, suddenly.

"What…what did the Hat say to you?"

Hermione started. This was not the comment she had expected.

"Well, just the usual rubbish about being cunning and ambitious…why?"

"I just didn't expect it. From what I'd heard, I thought you would have been a Hufflepuff. You seem so kind".

For a moment Hermione felt an odd feeling run through her. _I can't be feeling guilty, for deceiving the __**Dark Lord**__!_ She spoke in a small voice.

"I guess I'm just more Slytherin than you would think. What about you? What did it say?".

"It…it argued with me. It said I born to be a Slytherin. It said I was the Heir." Hermione gasped. _But he was arguing about it?!_

"What did you say?"

"I…I would have rather been in Hufflepuff. I thought you would've been in Hufflepuff. You're the…" he paused, and took a breath, "You'retheonlypersonwho'severbeennicetome."

Hermione could see he was struggling to get the words out.

"The children at the orphanage, they weren't like you…" he continued, "They were cruel and they hurt me when I was small. I was four, and they hurt me…they had lighters and knives and they hurt me. So I punished them. I punished them all. I was just as bad. Then I got here, and I thought it would be so different, but there were the boys on the train, and they were just the same, all the same….and then there was you."

"Oh Tom, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered, putting her arms round him, "I had no idea!". _If only we'd known. Would it have changed things?_

"And the boys on the train…" he gestured at the newly appeared green trim of his robes.

"They were Slytherins too!". Realisation came to Hermione.

"Yes. Slytherins, just like me. Bullies, just like me," he paused for a moment, stared into the flickering flames of the slowly dying fire, then whispered, with a tear in his eyes.

"But what if I don't want to be a Slytherin?"


	8. Chapter Eight - Thoughts

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, and also apologies for the confusion people are having about Luna. I figured that no one really understands Luna, least of all Hermione, so I tried to encapsulate that but it just ended up confusing everyone. I swear Luna's story will be explained later! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites by the way, it means a lot to me! ~G.**

It was almost 3am by the time Hermione finally got to bed, and the fire had completely died before the tears stopped glistening on Tom's face. Despite the late hour, she couldn't sleep at all. Thoughts kept speeding round her mind like players in a Quidditch match, colliding with each other and going off course. She tried to cleanse her mind as best she could, but now she could see how Harry must have felt when being forced to do Occlumency. _It's a hard task to keep your cool when the whole world depends on it…_

She tried to organise the thoughts in her head into a timeline, or at least some sort of order. She didn't miss the irony that she, the most organised person in her year, should be laid with her mind in complete chaos and all thoughts of homework far away.

_So much has happened since I travelled back…but it's only really been a few days…_

In all of Hermione's life, there had never been a stranger few days. She'd travelled back in time. Not just a few hours, but years. It was such a big risk she'd taken, to use a spell invented by herself and Dumbledore. There had been a 50/50 chance of it working…otherwise it would have caused multiple paradoxes and the end of time as she knew it. _But then again, the world as I knew it had ended long ago._

Then she arrived back in 1942, and met Riddle. It was hard to know what to make of him at that age. _Hang on, Summer 1942…just before he killed his father…just before he knew the truth…_

It began to make sense now. Before, she couldn't understand how he'd seemed oddly defensive when she'd mentioned blood purity. If it was just before he discovered the truth about his parents, then his attitude made sense. But clearly he had already begun to harden and become the cold hearted beast of Lord Voldemort, with the presence of his superior demeanour and quick fire rhetoric. It reminded Hermione oddly of a character in a series of Muggle books she had read once. 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes', it had been called. The main character had the same sharp intelligence and superior qualities, which tended to alienate people around him. These qualities were nowhere to be seen in the young boy of 1937. Timid, scared, but certainly not superior. He didn't even seem comfortable in his own skin. _And he didn't want to be a Slytherin…because of __**me.**__ The Dark Lord asked to be in Hufflepuff because of __**me. **__How…bizarre. _ It made little sense, but it did show potential for change. In fact, it barely seemed like change was necessary.

She knew what to do now though. She knew to befriend him. Actually, it seemed that she already had.

Perhaps more difficult to figure out was Luna. Hermione had got so used to just going along with whatever Luna did, she didn't stop to think what an odd situation it was. It seemed Luna wasn't entirely human….or entirely anything really, more like an omnipresent, omniscient spirit who was just…there. From what Hermione could work out, Luna just lived many lifetimes of the same character, whilst retaining the knowledge of her past and future lives. Almost like a regeneration or reincarnation. Of course no one would think anything of a girl showing up at Hogwarts every few years. With pureblood breeding, looks were passed down the generations as names were - Hermione had seen a man in this era who looked almost the spitting image of Draco Malfoy - and if a 'Luna Lovegood' turned up in every generation, no one would be that surprised. No matter what Luna was, her presence could only be a good thing. It meant Hermione had an ally. Speaking of Luna…

"Wake up, Hermione! It's your second first day at Hogwarts!" a voice yelled as a pillow came hurtling through the green velvet curtains of her four poster bed, and the sunlight began streaming through the gap. Hermione groaned. She'd spent half the night bonding with Tom, and the rest alone with her thoughts. She'd have to struggle through lessons and hope for a nap before dinner. She'd got through days on no sleep before, happier days when her biggest worry was when the next exam was.

"_Ariella!_" she yelled, suddenly realising Luna had shouted her real name, not the pseudonym. She tried to improvise a wild cover story to tell the other girls in her dorm as she flung back the curtains to find…only one other bed?!

"Welcome to Slytherin, home of the privileged and wealthy," Luna intoned in an aristocratic accent. Hermione gazed around, amazed at what she had missed as she had staggered in sleepily the night before. A huge room surrounded two ornate beds, with oak panelling covering the walls and plush green rugs strewn artfully across the floor. Intricate designs on the arched windows showed beautiful views of the sweeping Hogwarts lawns shrouded in morning mist. Best of all was the majestic writing desk and bookcases covering the whole of the wall by Hermione's bed.

"Salazar clearly wanted the best for his students…and the best he got!"

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. A luxurious, private room alone with Luna rather than having to share with two giggling idiots again, and practically her own library too. It was bliss. Not only this, but seven years free to learn whatever she wanted, without the threat of Death Eaters hanging over her, and no attempts on her best friends' lives. Sure, she had a task to do, but it was relatively simple in comparison to what she'd been doing for the past seven years. Make sure this one little boy doesn't get neglected and turn evil. Easy. She grinned as she pulled on her high quality Slytherin robes and made her way up towards the Great Hall to begin First Year afresh. Her outlook on life had become a whole lot brighter.


End file.
